This invention relates to a door jamb structure and particularly for such a structure adapted for installation in association with a pedestrian doorway of a building structure.
In modern building construction, pedestrian doors are generally installed using a pre-fabricated door jamb structure. Often it is necessary for door jamb structures to be ordered specifically for right-hand or left-hand opening door installations, or substantial reworking of a door jamb is necessary to convert it from one opening direction to the other. Moreover, pedestrian entrance doors are often installed with security devices such as deadbolt locks. Since it is difficult or impossible to anticipate the precise type and configuration of deadbolt security locking system which will be installed in the door, it is frequently necessary to machine, rework or specifically order a door jamb for a particular door using a particular security device. Additionally, many of the door jamb constructions according to the prior art are poorly insulated and therefore contribute to building heat and cooling losses.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a door jamb construction particularly adapted for building pedestrian doorways which is easily converted for use with either left-hand or right-hand opening door installations. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a door jamb construction which is easily adapted for use with various configurations of deadbolt type security lock devices. It is an additional object of this invention to provide a door jamb construction having excellent thermal insulating properties. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a door jamb construction featuring simple construction and which can be produced and installed inexpensively.
The above objects according to this invention are achieved by employing a door jamb construction having a sheet metal encasement which is preferably filled with a foam insulating material. Adaptability for right and left-handed opening door installations and various security devices is achieved through employing removable plates on one of the door jamb surfaces which can be quickly and easily adapted for the particular installation requirements of the user.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.